Project Summary/Abstract Established in 2003, the NYU Center for the Study of Asian American Health (CSAAH) is an NIMHD Center of Excellence (COE) focused on understanding, addressing, and reducing Asian American health disparities . CSAAH's scientific tracks through rigorous, transdisciplinary, and community-engaged research are: 1) cardiovascular disease and diabetes; 2) cancer; 3) mental health, and 4) pilot projects. The specific aims of CSAAH are to: 1) Support a robust scientific infrastructure within NYU that stimulates community- engaged translational research focused on minority health and health disparities; 2) Use participatory approaches in developing and strengthening multi-sectorial community partnerships to advance health equity and eliminate health disparities among Asian American populations; 3) Develop, conduct, evaluate, and disseminate community-engaged, rigorous research to understand, address, and eliminate health disparities in the Asian American population; 4) Provide a mentored, supportive research environment to post-doctoral fellows, junior investigators, and early career investigators and stimulate career advancement opportunities in minority and health disparities research; and 5) Serve as a national information and dissemination resource in the translation of evidence-based research into community and clinical practice relevant to the social, he full research studies, one on diabetes and the second on stomach cancer, aim to address the knowledge gap in sustainable, scalable health interventions coordinated with health care systems and community-based providers. Informed by social determinants of health, theory-based behavioral change and implementation science frameworks, we will use environmental, and biological needs of Asian American communities. T innovative and rigorous approaches to harness the power of community health workers, technology, and electronic health record-based strategies in ways that have not been adapted or systematically tested among Asian American communities to improve access to care. To enhance the mental health research depth and expertise, we will formalize a new partnership with the Nathan Kline Institute for Psychiatric Research, Center for Research on Cultural and Structural Equity in Behavioral Health to support mental health disparities research. For each scientific track, we will develop and test integrated and sustainable interventions aimed to build on community assets, and improve structural competency to improve health care access and reduce chronic disease disparities among Asian Americans. We will work towards strengthening the next generation of minority and health disparities researchers through our career development and Pilot Project Program. Finally, in partnership with the Asian & Pacific Islander American Health Forum, we have developed an innovative model for community engagement and dissemination of evidence-based health interventions and information that cuts across diverse Asian American populations in different community and practice settings.